World Wide Threat
by MysteryPT
Summary: Seigaku's challenged by an anonymous team! With two of them injured, what will the others do? Will they chase the culprit all over the world? Kinda like a sequel to 'Brothers'. Rated T because I don't know what to rate it with. On HIATUS
1. The Threat

**Hello guys! Welcome to my new story lol**

**Again, I plan to have a pillar pair thing again, but instead of romance, the story will be FAMILY! Again.**

**So probably this could be said as a sequel (maybe) of my last fic, Brothers.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoy my new fic!**

* * *

"Ochibi, Tezuka! You guys awake?!"

"Yes, yes, wait for a moment, senpai!"

Eiji was standing in front of the Tezuka Residence, waiting for anyone to open the door. He had an important news to share, and it couldn't wait. If Tezuka or his brother hadn't woke up yet, he would just barge in and wake them up by himself.

A short boy with a messy black-green hair and toothbrush in his mouth opened the door. Him still wearing PJ's meaning he had just woke up.

He's Tezuka Ryoma, Seigaku's Pillar of Support. He had brought Seigaku into victory in the nationals.

"Nani, Eiji.. Senpai-tachi?!" he yelled in surprise. His toothbrush fell to the ground. Fuji smiled at the sight of their kawaii kouhai surprised. Eiji, being the dental maniac, picked up the toothbrush and threw it away, ignoring Ryoma's protest, then gave him a new toothbrush he always brought. Ryoma thanked him.

"We have something important to discuss with you and Tezuka. Mind if we come in?" Oishi asked, serious. Ryoma nodded and let them in.

All of them saw what's in The Tezuka Residence. The house was surprisingly an old-fashioned Japanese house. But it's basically a tennis-based house. The first thing they saw after they got in were tennis bags. To be exact, three tennis bags. The game console in a room had only tennis games. The backyard changed into a tennis court. In the living room they could see a framed picture of Seigaku winning the Nationals. There's even a room full of TENNIS trophies and medals. It's all about tennis.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna. So, what are you guys going to discuss with me?" the captain of Seigaku's tennis team, asked.

He was Tezuka Kunimitsu, the ex-Pillar of Support. He was the famously known as the stoic captain. He was wearing a brown polo shirt and long pants.

"Ohayou, Tezuka. Before I tell you what's going on, I think it's best that we wait for Ryoma." Oishi said simply. Tezuka nodded.

"I think he's in the bathroom right now." he answered seriously.

"Listen, Tezuka. When Eiji and I got to the locker room this morning - yes, I know, no tennis practice today, but I just want to play tennis with Eiji - I saw an injured Momo and Kaidoh who was already half dead. I quickly called an ambulance. Before the ambulance arrived, Inui and Fuji, who were on their usual morning jog, saw us. Not a while later, Taka arrived after we called him. Before Momo was carried into the ambulance, he gave me this letter. We haven't read it yet. We decided to let you read it first. So please read it out loud.." Oishi said while handing Tezuka a piece of folded blue paper. Tezuka took it and unfolded it. He quickly read the letter and frowned in disgust.

'To Seigaku Regulars,  
With this letter my team's challenging you guys for a match. But meeting in a specific time and place bore me. Tell you what, we're waiting for you guys somewhere in the five continents. Don't worry, we'll prepare our tennis rackets and also our best volleys and serves. We'll also have a special gold medal for the winners. And to make things more fun, there's a time limit. No game's more thrilling than the ones with time limit, right? Two months max. Fail to meet us in our specified (or not..) place and event in two months will force us to use our best weapon. We'll blast you off to hell. Remember, you can run but you can't hide! And I will prepare the next clues somewhere else. Have an awful day!

Terror'

"What?! That's one hell of a letter!" Ryoma commented. Eiji agreed. Even the ever-cheerful acrobatic player wasn't happy anymore. He was so quiet and so serious. On the other hand, Fuji was smirking. The Tennis Tensai felt thrilled with the challenge.

"Alright. To prove that this threat wasn't just some kid trying to get our attention, let's ask Momo and Kaidoh about it, now." Tezuka said. At first, everyone nodded. Then Ryoma suddenly shook his head violently.

"No, no, no! What about our breakfast, Nii-san?!" Ryoma protested. Eiji grinned at him, and poked him a few times.

"Don't worry, we got bagels for you two! I don't know if you like bagels, but that's all we got! Fuji predicted that both of you wouldn't be having breakfast yet when we arrive!" Eiji said excitedly while giving Ryoma a paperbag. Ryoma took a bagel before he went to his room to change.

* * *

"Momo, Kaidoh."

"Buchou.."

"Fsshh.. Buchou.."

They looked at the second years, Momo and Kaidoh, laying weakly on their own beds. Kaidoh didn't look fierce anymore. Instead, he looked like a lost teenager. Momo's leg was injured, and also his hands. They looked really pathetic.

"How are you two feeling? Can you guys tell us what happened?" Tezuka asked seriously. Momo told the other regulars what happened, starting from when he got to the locker room and saw Kaidoh fighting with an anonymous person wearing a ski mask, until the time when he was brought to the hospital.

"So it means... The threat is true?" Eiji said nervously. Momo nodded.

"Ah, buchou.. Right before I fainted, I heard a faint 'It means I need to join the tournament, huh?' in.. English." Kaidoh quickly said, feeling that it was a crucial information. Tezuka nodded.

"Alright. We'll find out what's going on. The most important thing is that the two of you get some rest. And one more thing," he quickly added when he saw his two kouhais about to fight. "DO NOT FIGHT." his glasses glinted in danger. Momo and Kaidoh quickly stopped fighting and decided to rest.

* * *

"Alright.. Now where do we start our 'investigation', Tezuka?" Oishi asked calmly.

"Uhm.. How about.. We meet at my dad's.. Uh.. Sushi restaurant..?" Taka asked shyly. All of them agreed.

The six people walked to Kawamura Sushi not noticing a person visiting Momo and Kaidoh's room.

* * *

**Alright! I'm done with the next chapter! For the people who realised, yes, Inui was suddenly so silent this episode. But he's going with the others, of course. He will be an important character for some parts of this story, don't worry, Inui fans!**

**So, what do you think? Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Decoding

**Hello again and sorry for not updating for weeks! The usual symptoms got to me! But fortunately I managed to finish it!**

**Thanks so much for the favs and follows! **

**And also, this fic will have some OOC, since well.. Who won't be OOC if he/she is threaten by a crazy psycho who loves codes? Cause I will be OOC and somewhat freak out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis...**

* * *

"So, probably the letter's a clue.." Fuji said, rather intrigued. Taka served him another plate of wasabi sushi.

The Seigaku Regulars minus Momo and Kaidoh were gathering at Kawamura Sushi, which was, unfortunately, full. So Taka had to help his father instead of discussing about the threat from Terror.

Fuji unfolded the letter and read it once again. He read it again and again, but he didn't understand.

"Probably there are some help to find out the clue.. In this letter?" Ryoma, who was standing behind Fuji, commented. Both Tezuka and Oishi nodded in agreement.

"Let's try jotting down some main ideas and important parts of this letter." Inui suggested. Oishi quickly took a piece of paper and a black pen.

"Hm.. So the important things are.. FIVE CONTINENTS, MEDAL, TOURNAMENT, TWO MONTHS and TENNIS RACKETS. But still, I don't really understand about it." Oishi said, announcing his discovery and deduction.

"Well now it's up to Inui-senpai to simplify it all up.." Ryoma muttered. All of them agreed.

"According to my data, the deduction with the highest percentage is that the culprit will be waiting for us in a tennis tournament in about two months. Probably the match will be world wide and involves the five continents. And then, probably the prize for winning the tournament will most likely be a medal." Inui deducted.

"Well, but there are many tournaments! You mean we'll search one by one until we find the right tournament that fulfilled all those absurd criterias?" Ryoma almost snapped. Tezuka and Inui sighed, Eiji laughed, Oishi and Fuji chuckled.

"Sometimes it's also crucial to make a good use with our unexpectedly awesome resources, Ryoma. That, my friend, is the exact reason why we have Inui!" Fuji said excitedly. The others agreed and Ryoma nodded slowly.

"Alright, Inui, so what's the tournament?" Oishi asked Inui. Inui looked at his notebook, not bothering to look up when he answered.

"I'm not that fast. I'll need twenty minutes to scan the whole tournament." Inui said flatly.

The rest of them decided to look at the letter again. Fuji, who was munching his sixth portion of wasabi sushi, suddenly dropped the really spicy sushi.

"Blast you.. Off to.. Hell.." Fuji repeated those five words again and again, gaining attention from the others, except Inui.

"Those.. Are pretty harsh words.." Oishi mumbled. Tezuka agreed. He raised his glasses with his right index finger while his left was pointing at a specific sentence in the letter.

"Fail to find me in two months.. Blast off to hell.. It probably meant that we have to play his.. Or her game.. And since Terror assaulted Momo and Kaidoh, so no, Ryoma, this person is not bluffing." Tezuka added when Ryoma was about to talk.

"But 'blast you off to hell' was too.. Un-Terror like. He, or she, had given us pretty obvious clues so far, but this part of sentence is too.. Intriguing..." Fuji mumbled. He kept on looking at the letter, not noticing that his sushi was no longer in his hand.

* * *

"Wait.. What if it's a trap?" Ryoma asked, unsure with what he had just said.

"I'd love to say that it's going to be ok, but in fact it's not. So like I said, we have to play his.. Or her game. With our lives on the line." Tezuka said seriously. Oishi nodded. He looked more like a mother hen, now that the regulars' lives were in danger.

"I don't like this guy.. He's too persuasive, forcing us to obey his rules.." Fuji muttered, annoyed.

"Alright, I found it." Inui said, breaking table 3's silence. Everyone instantly looked at Inui.

"I hope it's held on a place not far away from here.. So that we can afford the plane ticket... I would better walk to that place instead of borrowing Monkey King Atobe's money." Ryoma muttered. Eiji nodded in agreement - none of them were rich kids.

"Don't worry, transportation is free of charge. Terror's probably planned all of it to make sure we have nothing to worry except about tennis. But I guessed Terror hadn't done all of his homework yet." Inui explained briefly.

"What.. Do you mean?" Fuji asked groggily. All of them were afraid with the answer Inui was about to give.

"Tell you what, let's meet at our tennis court in 40 minutes with tennis rackets and 'proper' clothes." Inui said, much to the regulars' disappointment.

"Keh, fine. I'll go tell Taka." Fuji said, very annoyed. Everyone nodded and left one by one after paying, of course.

* * *

"Listen, I've told Ryuzaki-sensei about this. She agreed to train us all for this special event. Because, we're going to join.. THE WORLD WIDE MEN'S TENNIS TOURNAMENT!" Inui said excitedly. Tezuka was flabbergasted. He did expect a big tournament, but not THAT big!

"Ah, I see.." the stoic buchou said after he regained his composure. Inui nodded, while the other regulars were still surprised.

"Is there any chance that we could get into that tournament? Because, well.. This tournament doesn't seem to have students like us as participants.." Tezuka asked, somewhat curious. Inui looked at his notebook and nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, it is possible. However, the chances were one in a million. Since the tournament is a world class type, there will be a test to find out if that team's capable of competing world class players. That's why I requested to meet here. I'm happy that you guys understood what I meant with 'proper' clothes." Inui explained.

"Now, shall we begin the training?" Ryoma asked, exhilarated.

* * *

**Alright, the fic is all done! I hope you like the story!**

**Reviews are VERY appreciated!**

**Thanks a lot and see you next time!**


End file.
